te conoci y mi vida entera cambío
by lisahime
Summary: Inuyasha era un chico que se las sabia o creia saberselas todas... que pasará cuando kagome aparezca en su vida? Envien comentarios please!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos/as! Aquí lisa hime trayéndoles otra historia, este es un fanfic y va a ser un poquito largo que es un especial del 14 de febrero…. El día de los enamorados… este fic esta basado en lo que a mi me pasó cuando conocí al amor de mi vida…. Nos vemos al final del capitulo! Esta es una historia alternativa!

**Te conocí y mi vida entera cambió**

**Capitulo 1: "El primer día en la academia Mihoshi"**

**Era un día especial para todos los estudiantes de la academia…. ¡ese día comenzaban las cursadas!, y Shippou , Miiroku, Sango y los demás estaban ansiosos, porque ese día conocerían a sus compañeros de clase…. Ese día Iunyasha taisho, un chico de cabello largo, ojos marrones y mal temperamento, caminaba con prisa hacia la academia recordando con una vena en su frente que se había levantado tarde…. El primer día de clases! **

_**FLASHBACK**_

**-INUYASHA!-lo llamaba su hermano sheshoumaru- LEVANTATE O LLEGARAS TARDE A TU PRIMER DÍA EN LA ACADEMIA, MIRA QUE NUESTRO PADRE NO TE PAGA PARA QUE LLEGUES TARDE!**

**-AHHHHH!-gritó inuyasha despabilándose y mirando el reloj de su mesita de noche- tengo que levantarme o….o no podre entrar a la academia, porque no dejan entrar mas alumnos despues de un cierto periodo de tiempo….!-se regañaba a si mismo-**

**Inuyasha baja corriendo las escaleras de su casa, a medio vestir, para comer algo ligero y terminar de preparase, en eso lo llama su madre Sayaka, para preguntarle si estaba preparado para salir ya a la escuela, y el le dice que todavía no, entonces su madre le dice que se apure en eso que vuelve a la sala para subir las escaleras se encuentra con su padre Inutaisho…. **

**-Así que hoy empiezas tu primer día de clases, pequeño- le dijo al pasar su padre-**

**A inuyasha no le gustaba que le digan pequeño y mucho menos su padre, con el cual su relación estaba a punto de romperse, por un error estúpido que había cometido cuando tenía 10 años, en los cuales, inuyasha trabajaba en las obras Kabuki con él…**

**-si, ¿por que preguntas?-le preguntó sarcásticamente inuyasha, deseando poder irse rápidamente de ese lugar, la verdad es que le desagradaba mucho que su padre le este preguntando cosas de su vida-**

**-por nada, quería saber si ya estas preparado para salir ya- dijo inutaisho mirando su reloj de pulsera- **

**-Cariño- dijo Sayaka a su marido- deja que inuyasha se vaya ya a la academia, porque va a llegar tarde, y eso que se levantó tarde…- terminó la madre de inuyasha hijo- le dijo a este- debes terminar de prepararte, porque casi ya es la hora de que estés en la academia…-**

**-Gracias por decírmelo mama-decía inuyasha con una mirada de "gracias porque me sacaste a este tipo de encima"- voy a terminar de vestirme- dijo inuyasha- **

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

**-"Me choca tener que llegar siempre tarde a algún lugar por quedarme dormido"-pensaba inuyasha-" nota mental: ACOSTARME MAS TEMPRANO!"-cuando estaba llegando a la puerta de la academia, vio al hombre de seguridad que estaba cerrando las puertas…**

**-oiga!- dijo inuyashacorriendo para evitar que cierre la puerta- déjeme entrar hoy es mi primer día en esta academia y necesito entrar o si no me van a poner retraso…-le dijo al hombre-**

**-como te llamas?-le preguntó el hombre- **

**-Inuyasha… inuyasha taishio - le contestó- **

**-bueno, taishio inuyasha … te dejo entrar por esta vez, porque considerando que es tu primer día en esta escuela, no debes llegar tarde, pero que sea la ultima…-**

**-bueno gracias-dijo inuyasha corriendo al interior del edificio para ver donde estaba su salón de clases – miró uno por uno los salones y al final del pasillo, divisó un salón que decía en la puerta 1er año- "ya estoy aquí, no puedo hacerme para atrás"- pensando en esto entró y diviso a Miroku, sentado en uno de los bancos del fondo y fue a sentarse con él, para su suerte el profesor que le tocaba a su salón todavía no había llegado-**

**-Al fin llegas, creíamos que no ibas a llegar jamás- le dijo Miroku en broma-**

**-mejor no digas nada Miroku, porque te vas a ganar una piña en la cara-**

**-bueno bueno, parece que pasó algo malo en tu casa o que, porque estas con esa cara?-le preguntó Shippou- **

**-para ti tambien va lo que le dije antes a Miroku, shippou, no te lo busques- le dijo inuyasha a shippou, con una vena en la frente-**

**-Hola a todos!- saludó el profesor que recién acababa de entrar al salón- veo muchas caras nuevas, espero que este año supere el año anterior…verán, me llamo Isamu y seré su profesor de historia y geografía durante todo el año, me alegra conocerlos a todos….-**

Hola de nuevo! Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, como me gusto a mi al escribirlo! Nos vemos un beso a todos!


	2. bienvenida Kagome Higurashi

Hola a todos/as! Este es el segundo capi que escribo de este fanfic que se titula _**te conocí y mi vida entera cambió…**_nos vemos al final!

**Capitulo 2: "bienvenida Kagome Higurashi"**

**Ese mismo día, en medio de la clase, apareció una chica con un uniforme azul claro, casi celeste, con pelo castaño largo, y ojos color chocolate, al entrar preguntó:**

**-disculpe profesor esta es la clase del primer año de historia con el profesor Isamu?- preguntó Kagome-**

**-Si, pasa-contestó el profesor- como te llamas?-le preguntó el profesor a kagome-**

**-me llamo Kagome profesor… Kagome Higurashi-contestó feliz- y este es mi primer año en esta academia… el año pasado me cambiaron de escuela y me anotaron en esta academia, pero no había vacantes…. Así que….espero ser amiga de todos ustedes chicos- dijo kagome mirando al grupo de inuyasha, miroku, shippou y los demás,- **

**-bueno bienvenida Kagome, puedes sentarte-dijo el profesor Isamu-**

**Kagome se sentó cerca de donde estaba sentados Inuyasha, Miroku y Shippou… y le sonrió a Inuyasha, este con ese gesto se sonrojó hasta el pelo, tanto que su pelo blanco se volvió rosa, casi rojo en un momento….**

**Miroku notó esto y le preguntó dándole un codazo a un Inuyasha sonrojado hasta las orejas:**

**-ahhh…. Así que estas sonrojado no?- le pregunto Miroku- te gusto el gesto?-**

**-Ehhh?-dijo inuyasha aun sonrojado- a mi no me gustó nada ese gesto- dijo inuyasha, pero el sabia que se equivocaba… si, señoras y señores ese gesto le había gustado a inuyasha taishio… y no solo ese gesto….- " que hermosa que es "-pensaba inuyasha – "no voy a dejar que nadie me la arrebate…. "- pensaba esto mirando como se concentraba y escribía… la verdad era que se había quedado embobado con ella…. –"Kagome Higurashi…. Serás mía"-**

Hola de nuevo! Espero que este capi les haya gustado…. Y ya empezamos a ver a un Inuyasha un tanto posesivo… pero esto es solo el comienzo de esta historia…. A medida que vaya avanzando la historia vais a ver que inuyasha se va a ir poniendo un poco romanticón…. Nos vemos la próxima…. Y manden reviews…. Me alimento de ellos…


	3. A primera vista

Konnichiwa mina! Este es un capi romántico, porque hoy es día de san Valentín, así que esta va a ser la primera conversación de Inu y kagome… nos vemos al final de capitulo! Cuando lean este capitulo escuchen "A primera vista " de Sin Banderas… fue la fuente de inspiración para hacer este capitulo con el mismo nombre….

**Capitulo 3: "A primera vista"**

**Luego de terminar las clases de ese día, todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, pero un chico y una chica sin saberlo, cuando se fueron todos, se quedaron uno muy cerca del otro y no se dieron cuenta hasta que….**

**-Sarah, quien es ese chico tan apuesto?- le preguntó Kagome a una amiga – **

**-Ese chico-dijo Sarah con una mirada desalentada- se llama Inuyasha Taisho, es hijo de Inutaisho, el cual es conocido por sus obras kabuki, en las cuales tambien actuó inuyasha a la edad de 10 años hasta los 15, la ultima vez que actuó fue de la princesa sakura, y vaya que esa actuación le hirió el orgullo, entonces dejó de actuar y por eso, su padre casi lo echa de su casa en Osaka, pero su madre le permitió quedarse hasta que consiga un lugar para vivir…- terminó Sarah- pero tiene una debilidad…- dijo Sarah- **

**-cual es?-preguntó kagome- dime….- **

**-la debilidad de Inuyasha son la chicas con pelo castaño….-dijo Sarah mirando su pelo rubio, lo que no sabia kagome era que ella se le había declarado a Inuyasha, pero él, le dijo que las chicas como ella eran para él "una carga", y que no quería saber nada con ella, que se olvidara de él para siempre y que buscara otro… y ahora en este momento, que kagome preguntara por él, la hería mucho….-**

**-en serio?-preguntó fascinada kagome-"Si es cierto lo que dice Sarah, puede ser que este a un paso más cerca de él…. Voy a tratar de acercarme a él de a poquito para ver como es realmente, y después si pasa algo más…. Quien sabe, puede ser que me enamore…. Pero kagome que estas pensando?"- se regañaba-"no puedes permitir que esta relación que quieres comenzar con ese chico te saque de tus preocupaciones…. "-pensaba-"pero quiero que eso pase… estoy muy confundida"- pensaba esto mientras veía a inuyasha charlando con sango- "quien es esa chica?"-se preguntaba-"no va tocar a mi inuyasha… pero que dije?-se preguntó ella misma- "ni empecé ni una relación de amistad con él, ya lo estoy reclamando como mío…. La verdad que esto es absurdo…. Pero quiero que sea mío, pase lo que pase quiero que sea mío… solo mío"-mientras terminaba de pensar, vio que sango se iba a su casa y inuyasha se quedaba solo con miroku….**

…

**Al otro lado del patio inuyasha estaba preguntándole a miroku acerca de la chica que había llegado ese mismo día de otra escuela a esa, ahora que se había ido sango….**

**-quien es ella?-le preguntó Inuyasha a Miroku- es linda- dijo Inu, pero se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho dos segundos después, pero en seguida agregó- no es que me gusta, lo digo porque lo es…-dijo Inu-"espero que no haya dado cuenta de que me empezó a gustar, y por eso le pregunto…."-pensaba inuyasha-" no lo puedo evitar…. La miro y quiero correr a sus brazos, abrazarla, besarla…. Cuando la miro me quedo embobado… no lo puedo evitar …."- pensaba esto mirando a kagome, cada vez que la miraba se ponía colorado y no ponía atención en sus estudios, por esta razón el profesor Isamu ese día le había pegado varias veces en la cabeza con el libro con el cual estaba dictando…- **

**-Bueno, chico enamorado- dijo Miroku mirando como Inu miraba a kagome- esa chica se llama Kagome Higurashi, y por lo que estuve investigando, ella fue el año pasado, directora de uno de los musicales de invierno de la Galaxy secundary school en Tokio, por lo que la convierte en la directora mas joven en dirigir musicales de invierno en esa escuela, y cuando la traspasaron de escuela a esta academia el año pasado, no había vacante para ningún año, entonces la inscribieron este año…. Dicen que es muy buena con sus estudios, tiene IQ de 120…. – terminó de decir Miroku-**

**-gracias por contarme… oye como te diste cuenta?-pregunto incrédulo inuyasha por lo que su amigo acababa de descubrir- **

**-estuve observándote todo el santo día inuyasha, debería ser tonto para no haberlo notado, desde el espacio se veía….-dijo Miroku codeándole a inuyasha- bien hecho, creo que vas a tener que hablar con ella para conocerla mejor Inu…-le aconsejó Miroku- **

**-tu… tu crees?-le preguntó confuso inuyasha- tu crees que es tiempo-le preguntó inuyasha- **

**-es tiempo…. Imagínate que si tú no le hablas, va a venir otro y te la va quitar….- decía Miroku-**

**-en serio?-preguntó inuyasha- como puedo estar seguro de que "ese otro" no eres tú- le preguntó esta vez inuyasha con un toque de posesión en su voz, Inu no lo notó, pero Miroku si y lo tranquilizó- **

**-puedes estar tranquilo de que yo no soy porque…. No se lo digas a nadie- decía miroku sonrojado esta vez- me gusta Sango Inu… me gusta nuestra compañera de grupo… puedes creerlo?- le preguntó esta vez Miroku a Inuyasha- no puedo dejar de pensar en ella…"es tan hermosa"- pensaba Miroku-**

**-bueno parece que no soy solo yo el que esta enamorado de este grupo…-decía en voz baja-**

**En eso ven que kagome se queda sola en el patio….**

**-bueno yo me voy a ir retirando- decía Miroku fuerte para que kagome lo escuchara-**

**-que haces?-le pregunto inuyasha a miroku- **

**-dame las gracias te estoy ayudando con ella-decía Miroku- bueno yo me voy… voy a tratar de encontrar a Sango y preguntarle si quiere salir esta noche, nos vemos!-se despidió Miroku-**

**En eso Inuyasha ve a kagome y se acerca a ella nervioso "estoy nervioso cuando hable con ella voy a tener que reprimir los deseos de besarla, abrazarla…" **

**Kagome ve a su vez que inuyasha se estaba acercando "no puedo creerlo… se esta acercando a hablar conmigo, voy a tener que comportarme… es tan guapo…"**

**-Hola como estas?-le pregunto inuyasha a kagome-**

**-bien, y tú?-le contestó kagome-**

**-bien gracias, quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-le preguntó Inu a Kagome-**

**-bueno… pero tu no tienes que irte a la tuya?-le contestó kagome-**

**-si… no te preocupes, puedo acompañarte a tu casa, queda cerca de la mía, asique puedo acercarte- **

**-bueno gracias…- dijo no muy convencida kagome-seguro que no tienes problema?-le preguntó- porque no quiero tener problemas con tus padres…- **

**-si no hay problema, vamos- dijo tomando las cosas de kagome y empezando a caminar-**

**-no te pesan las cosas?-le preguntó kagome a inuyasha- porque parece ser muy pesados los dos bolsos-**

**-no, la verdad no, yo puedo con nuestras cosas, no te preocupes- la tranquilizó inuyasha-**

**-Oye, como te llamas?-le preguntó kagome-**

**-inuyasha Taisho… y tu?-le contestó inuyasha-**

**-kagome Higurashi- contestó emocionada por la pregunta, pero no dejo que inuyasha se diera cuenta-**

**-mucho gusto kagome- dijo inuyasha-**

**-gracias, igualmente inuyasha- dijo kagome-**

**En eso que se saludan y van caminando pasan por un campo lleno de rosas rojas y blancas, e inuyasha le da una rosa roja a kagome**

**-esta rosa es para ti kagome-dice inuyasha un poco colorado-**

**-gracias inuyasha-dice kagome sonrojada hasta las orejas-**

**-de nada- dijo inuyasha-**

**En tanto llegan a la casa de kagome….**

**-bueno esta es mi casa-dice kagome-gracias por todo Inu- dice tomando sus cosas y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Inuyasha- hasta mañana Inu- dice esto kagome despidiéndose de inuyasha y entrando a su casa-**

**Inuyasha la saluda y se queda un rato afuera de la casa de kagome en shock –"wow! Eso fue increíble…. Como me gustó haberla acompañado hasta su casa…. Y no tengo nada que decir acerca del beso en la mejilla, pero un beso al fin… si vamos a este paso, pronto voy a poder besarla en los labios.. Como me gustaría..!"-mientras piensa esto, emprende el camino hacia su casa-**

Hola a todos/as! Este es el capitulo por el día de san Valentín…! Se lo dedico a elianamz por ser la primera persona que comenta en esta historia…. Espero que te haya gustado chica! Espero que les haya gustado como me gusto a mí al hacerlo…. Manden reviews!


	4. lo que yo siento ahora por tí

¡Hola a todos/as! Estoy muy contenta porque esta historia esta empezando a tener muchos followers y muchos reviews y eso me impulsa a seguir con esto que me enorgullece muchísimo…. Bueno basta de sentimentalismos, lo que vais a ver en este capitulo es que sheshoumaru va a empezar a darse cuenta de que algo en inuyasha no anda bien, con respecto al carácter, la forma de comunicarse con cada uno de ellos… en este capitulo va a haber mucho romanticismo, mucha gracia, y capaz, como corra mi imaginación seguramente va a formarse una nueva pareja. No les voy a adelantar quienes…. Cuando lean se van a dar cuenta. Bueno nos vemos al final del capitulo!

**Capitulo 4: "lo que yo ahora siento por ti"**

**Era un nuevo día en Osaka y sorprendió a un inuyasha que no había dormido en toda la noche anterior, pensando en una chica llamada Kagome Higurashi, lo que aún no se daba cuenta, pero para vergüenza de nuestro querido Inuyasha, se había dado cuenta ya hacía bastante rato…. Pero no quería aceptarlo, a si mismo que se había enamorado de esa chica de cabello castaño obscuro largo, ojos color chocolate, mirada dulce y soñadora, esa chica que lo había hechizado tan solo con una mirada, con un gesto, con una sonrisa, esa chica que con ese gesto, hermoso a su parecer, logró abrir un poco la coraza que se había formado cuando tuvo que sufrir esa humillación de actuar como la princesa sakura, la cual todavía tenia muchos admiradores aún, y los que lo veían, le preguntaban cuando iba a volver al mundo de las obras Kabuki….**

**Pero él tenía la esperanza de que ella tambien sintiera lo que él esta sintiendo por ella… ese sentimiento que a todos nos envuelve cuando venos a la persona que amamos – (lisa: como si eso no me hubiera pasado a mi…. ^-^)- eso era lo que sentía cuando día tras día, mientras las clases avanzaban, él se queda embobado mirándola, sus amigos, solo sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando, porque él no era de mostrar sus sentimientos a otros que no sean sus amigos, o en este caso, Kagome.**

**A todo esto, ya era casi la hora en que debía prepararse para ir a la academia, antes, inuyasha hacia una escena para no tener que ir, pero ahora tenia razones más que suficientes como para querer ir a la academia: terminar sus estudios para poder empezar a trabajar y así poder alquilar un departamento lejos de la casa de sus padres, y kagome, en realidad, ella era la razón principal para querer ir, la de terminar sus estudios podía esperar… pero lo que no podía esperar era verla a ella, ya quería estrecharla entre sus brazos, poder abrazarla, besarla…. Muchas cosas que cuando la veía le daban ganas de hacer…. *-* **

**Mientras pensaba en esto, inuyasha ya estaba listo para irse a la academia, lo cual sorprendió a sus padres y tambien sorprendió mucho a su hermano, el que inuyasha se hubiera levantado temprano durante esos días, debía tener una explicación, todos en la casa sabían que cuando a Sheshoumaru Taishio se le metía algo en la cabeza, era imposible sacárselo y hacerlo cambiar de opinión.**

**Sheshoumaru sabia que a inuyasha le pasaba algo, porque ya no tenía ese mal humor característico de los Taishio, trataba a su padre con más respeto, ayudaba a su madre con las tareas de la casa, fueran cual fueran, como eso le parecía ya bastante raro, decidió que empezaría a investigar el porqué de ese cambio de actitud.**

**Lo que respecta a Inu, el nunca se había sentido tan bien en su vida, lo que había despertado Kagome en él era difícil de explicar, era algo nuevo, nuevas sensaciones se desataban cuando Kagome le hablaba, porque desde que él le regalo la rosa y la acompaño hasta su casa, se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, tanto que Inu le había pedido a sus amigos que la dejara sentarse con ellos, y estos, primero dudaban de la amabilidad de inuyasha, pero Miroku ya le venia siguiendo el rollo, como si no supiera lo que inuyasha quería hacer, los convenció a los demás para que la dejaran sentarse, la cosa es, que Inuyasha quería que Kagome se sentara con él, lo que puso un poco molesto a Miroku, pero al final accedió, entonces Kagome se empezó a sentar con Inu, y Miroku paso a sentarse con Sango…..-(lisa: que hará Miroku?)- **

**Luego que haber terminado la primera parte de las clases de ese día, todos lo estudiantes tenían un almuerzo para compensar lo que habían gastado de energía, en una parte de ese recinto estaba el grupo de Inuyasha…. Miroku estaba sentado al lado de Sango, y estaba embobado viendo como hablaba con Inu y Kagome…. Ellos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, entonces decidieron dejarlos solos, a ver que pasaba…. **

**-Inu-dijo Kagome- me acompañas al salón de clases, tengo que buscar algo-**

**-bueno, ahora volvemos chicos-dijo Inuyasha-**

**En el grupo de Inuyasha y Kagome, casi todos sabían hablar en lenguaje de señas, porque en la otra escuela en la que Kagome había estudiado se había recibido de intérprete, así que para que Sango no los oyera hablar, Kagome e Inuyasha empezaron a hablar en este lenguaje….**

**-¿pero que hacen?-pregunto Miroku en leguaje de señas-**

**-te estamos ayudando con ella, sé un poco más agradecido- dijo Inuyasha de la misma forma-**

**-ah si?, yo te ayude en ya sabes que y tú todavía no me diste las gracias, así que no hables-reprochó Miroku con cara de "si no me dejas de molestar voy a golpearte en medio de la cara"-**

**-de que están hablando Inuyasha?-preguntó Kagome de la misma forma en la cual estaban hablando los dos chicos-**

**Inuyasha en un momento se puso colorado como un tomate y su pelo hizo lo mismo, y Kagome notó esto…**

**-Inu, estas bien?-le preguntó Kagome ahora hablando normalmente-**

**-s….si….-dijo Inuyasha aún colorado- mejor vamos a buscar lo que tenías que buscar si?- preguntó-**

**-B… bueno-Respondió Kagome-**

**-Mejor te dejamos solos-dijo inuyasha incomodo con la situación que se había presentado-**

**Miroku agradeció, entonces, le dijo a sango:**

**-Quieres venir afuera un momento, tengo que decirte algo-dijo-**

**-Si, por supuesto Miroku-dijo Sango-en donde quieres hablar?-le preguntó a Miroku-**

**-En el escenario- dijo Miroku-si no te molesta-**

**En eso que hablaban llegaron al escenario que estaba en un extremo del patio…**

**-Mira… no se como decirte esto… -empezó Miroku- **

**-Dilo… lo quieras decirme lo escucharé, no te preocupes… solo dilo-dijo tranquilizándolo Sango-**

**-Mira Sango…-entonces dijo Miroku- yo desde siempre estuve enamorado de ti, desde el primer momento que te vi…-dijo -**

**-Yo….-dijo Sango-**

**-Si, yo sé que crees que esto que estoy diciendo es una completa locura, pero es la realidad Sango…-dijo Miroku pasándose la mano por el pelo-**

**En eso que ellos estaban hablando de ese tema, llegan Inuyasha y Kagome en puntas de pie para ver que estaba sucediendo con esos dos…**

**-Yo… empezó Sango- yo no creo que esto que me estés diciendo sea una locura- dijo mirándolo-**

**Miroku la miró confundido.**

**-Si, eso que dices es verdad, a mi tambien me pasa… me pasa contigo Miroku… desde que te vi por primera vez, me he enamorado de ti…- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-**

**-¿En serio me lo dices?- Preguntó Miroku- **

**-Si, en serio….-dijo Sango- Muy en serio- **

**-Entonces… quiero hacerte una pregunta muy importante para mí….- dijo Miroku-**

**-Dime…-dijo Sango- **

**-¿Quieres salir conmigo Sango?-preguntó Miroku nervioso- **

**-Si…!-dijo Sango- quiero salir contigo Miroku-**

**Inuyasha y Kagome cuando escucharon la respuesta de Sango, re pusieron tan felices que se abrazaron un momento, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle, estaban tan felices por lo que había ocurrido ese día….**

**Despues de ese hermoso suceso, terminaron las clases…**

**Mientras iban los cuatro a sus respectivas casas, Miroku iba de la mano de Sango, e Inuyasha de la de mano de Kagome, aunque en estos últimos, ese gesto era solo de "amistad" aunque estos sabían que no era así, aunque no lo demostraran como Sango y Miroku, aunque quisieran con todas sus fuerzas….**

**Sango y Miroku llegaron a sus casas, Kagome e Inu siguieron caminando hasta la casa de ella…**

**-Bueno, aquí estamos… -dijo Kagome-**

**-Si, tienes razón Kag-dijo Inu- **

**-Ya me tengo que ir, puedo abrazarte?-le preguntó a Inu kagome-**

**-Si, si puedes-dijo Inu-**

**Ese abrazo duró unos pocos minutos, que empezó a convertirse en un beso pequeño que duro solo unos segundos…**

**-Perdóname por el beso Kagome-dijo inuyasha-**

**-No, fue mi culpa Inu-dijo ella a su vez- bueno voy a entrar ya porque si no me van a regañar-**

**-Adiós, entonces-dijo Inuyasha –**

**-Hasta mañana!-dijo Kagome corriendo a la puerta de su casa, le tira un beso y se mete adentro-**

**Cuando estaba llegando a su casa, Inuyasha recibe un mensaje de texto de Kagome que decía:**

**-"**_**espero que no sientas culpa de lo que pasó hace unos momentos…. Porque yo no"-**_

**Sheshoumaru apenas Inuyasha entró lo empezó a bombardear con preguntas, para averiguar algo, pero Inu no contestó ninguna, lo que puso de muy mal humor a Sheshoumaru, y Inuyasha lo enfrentó diciendo:**

**-Lo que yo haga con mi vida no es asunto tuyo sheshoumaru!- le dijo Inuyasha cerrándole la puerta de su cuarto en la cara-**

Hola a todos/as! Como pudieron leer se han formado nuevas parejas en esta historia…. Voy a responder desde este capitulo todos sus reviews!

Elianamz: hola chica me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia desde el primer capitulo, si quieres puedes ayudarme con algunas ideas para el fic…. Nos vemos, Cuídate mucho!

Drako61: todos alguna vez pasamos san Valentín solos, no te preocupes, algún día encontraras una persona para ti…. Ah…. Me preguntas por Kikyo… nahhh, no la voy a poner… si ya has leído los capítulos anteriores hay una chica que es amiga de Kagome, cumple el rol de Kikyo en esta historia… así que no te preocupes…. Nos leemos luego! Cuídate mucho!

Bueno, ya he contestado a todos los reviews que me mandaron por el capitulo anterior…. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	5. Jaleo parte 1

¡Hola a todos/as! Aquí lisahime trayéndoles otro capi de esta historia nos vemos al final del mismo!

**Capitulo 5. "Jaleo parte 1"**

**Como en toda academia de cualquier ciudad, en algún momento del tiempo de clases, debía haber un baile de primavera, y los estudiantes no sabían aun que temática iban a usar para la vestimenta…**

**Los estudiantes del primer año, no sabían ni que hacer, porque en ese tema eran aun inexpertos, pero lo seguro era esto: SE IBAN A DIVERTIR EN GRANDE! -(lisa. Ya quisiera que en mi escuela hubiera bailes así… -_-)- los temas eran varios: La guerra de las galaxias, superhéroes, estilo callejero y anime. Por votación unánime de ese mismo día, ganó el tema Anime.**

**Desde hace tiempo que los chicos de los últimos años venían preparando ese baile con ayuda de los directores de la institución, y algunos padres con mucho esmero, así que desde varios meses atrás le fueron avisando a los demás cursos lo del baile de primavera….**

**El grupo de Inuyasha aun no sabía ni como iban a ir vestidos, ni con quien iban a ir….**

**-Chicos-dijo kagome-ya sabemos de que anime vamos a venir vestidos?-preguntó-**

**Los demás chicos se le quedaron mirando como si fueran gatitos pidiendo leche….- (lisa: me imagino ese instante… todos mirándola como gatitos…jejeje xD…)**

**Entonces como ninguno de los cursos no se desidia aun, el director de la academia apareció día por día, para ayudarlos a buscar de que serie de anime iban a ir vestidos los estudiantes…**

**-hola a todos!-dijo Naraku el director de la academia-sé que para algunos es medio raro que yo este por aquí, ya que casi nunca estoy aquí….- venía para darles una lista de las posibles vestimentas para ustedes chicos-**

**-bueno chicos- dijo Kagura la asistente de Naraku- aquí tienen la lista de la vestimenta… nos informaron que a este curso le gusta Macross Frontier…. Así que aquí les traigo una lista de los personajes de esa serie…. Espero que los personajes sean de su agrado…- terminó la asistente Kagura-**

**Mientras decía esto les entrego a todas unas listas de los personajes y sus respectivas fotos, así cada uno de los alumnos, según el personaje que habían elegido, seria como tendrían que venir vestidos para el baile de primavera…**

**En el grupo de Inuyasha, casi todos habían decidido, digo casi todos porque faltaba Inu, quien todavía no se decidía entre Alto Saotome o Brera Sterne…. Mientras él se decide, mejor les cuento de quienes vana a ir disfrazados los demás… -(Inuyasha: -oye lisa!, porqué les dices a los lectores que mientras yo decido les vas a contar que personajes serán los demás? – lisa:- es simple Inu… tú tardas una eternidad para tomar una decisión….- Inuyasha:- no seas tan dura conmigo….- lisa: -quien no responde a eso- bueno continuemos….)- Kagome había elegido a Sheryl Nome, Sango a Nana-chan, la mejor amiga de Ranka lee, Miroku eligió a Luca Angelloni, quien estaba enamorado de Nana-chan- (lisa:- eso pega justo con la relación de ellos dos…jeje ****-), y Shippou había elegido a Michael, los chicos ya estaban aburridos, entonces le preguntaron a Inuyasha de que personaje iba a ser…**

**-Y Inu, ya decidiste que personaje vas a ser?-le preguntó Kagome-**

**-Que personaje vas a ser tú?-le preguntó él a su vez-**

**-yo voy a ser Sheryl Nome… y tú?-le volvió a preguntar Kagome-**

**En eso que ella le dijo que personaje iba a ser, a Inu…. Digamos que se le prendió la lamparita y decidió que iba a ser Alto Saotome, porque según lo que había leído en la reseña de la historia de la serie, Alto se había enamorado de Sheryl, lo que tambien en ese momento le ocurría a él, tambien había leído que a Alto se le dificultaba decirle lo que sentía por Sheryl… lo que resulta que tambien le pasaba a él, no sabia como decirle a Kagome lo que sentía por ella…. Por eso se identificaba mucho con Alto….**

**-y, ya elegiste o no?-lo presiono Miroku- **

**-si...si, ya elegí- dijo Inuyasha sintiéndose presionado por Miroku-**

**-y quien vas a ser?-le volvió a preguntar Miroku-**

**-voy a ser Alto Saotome… -le respondió Inuyasha con la mirada perdida, digo perdida porque mientras ellos conversaban, Kagome y Sango estaban tratando de meterse en el personaje que le había tocado y como a Kagome le había tocado Sheryl Nome, estaba tratando de tener la actitud de ella, y a Inuyasha verla haciendo eso, le hacia pensar e imaginar cosas…-(lisa:- pervertido…jejeje)- , Inu sentía que si se quedaba viéndola un minuto más, explotaría entonces le dijo a Miroku:**

**-No puedo quedarme mas aquí y verla así… necesito respirar un poco de aire… si preguntan por mí, no les digas donde estoy… tú ya sabes donde voy a estar…- dijo Inuyasha-**

**-bueno amigo… tomate tu tiempo, verla y no pensar cosas es complicado….- dijo Miroku-**

**Con ese comentario, Inuyasha lo miró un tanto extraño…-"tanto se me nota"-pensó-, y se fue de allí.**

**Kagome se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha no estaba a le preguntó a Miroku…**

**-donde esta Inu?-le pregunto Kagome a Miroku-**

**-bueno…-dijo Miroku- él necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, así que se fue afuera.-**

**-bueno gracias-le agradeció Kagome-**

**-Sango, yo voy a buscar a Inuyasha, Miroku se quedara contigo el tiempo que yo este afuera…-le dijo a Sango con una mirada que decía:- "lo tienes todo para ti sola aprovecha…."-**

**Sango entendió el significado de esas palabras y esa mirada y se puso colorada, y no hay nada que decir de Miroku que tambien entendió esa mirada, pero no dijo nada, ellos se quedaron hablando de que personajes iban a ir vestidos, porque ninguno de los dos aun sabia que personaje iba a llevar el otro, y Kagome se fue a buscar a Inuyasha, no lo encontraba por ningún lado, y eso la puso muy nerviosa… estuvo buscándolo por más o menos una hora, y luego de maldecir su suerte muchas veces, escucho un ronquido que venia de una parte del techo, subió las escaleras y descubrió como un jardín que había en la azotea, y descubrió a Inuyasha durmiendo muy pacíficamente en uno de los bancos que había en ese mini-jardín.**

**Mientras caminaba hacia él, pensaba que lo iba a despertar de una cachetada, porque la verdad la había asustado no encontrarlo… la había puesto muy nerviosa, el no hallarlo, porque ella estaba enamorada de él, esa idea le pareció una estupidez… **

**En un momento, Inuyasha se despertó sobresaltado, y al ver a Kagome allí, lo asusto todavía más…**

**-Q…que haces aquí Kagome?-le preguntó Inuyasha aun asustado-**

**-Como que hago aquí?-le dijo au vez Kagome- te estuve buscando por todos lados Inuyasha Taishio… no me lo vuelvas a hace nunca más… no te das una idea de lo preocupada que estuve buscándote…-decía Kagome todo esto llorando, porque pensó que nunca Inuyasha le haría algo así…-**

**Inuyasha notó que Kagome estaba más alterada que de costumbre y la quiso tranquilizar…**

**-pero ten en cuenta esto…-dijo Inuyasha- si yo no me hubiera ido, tú no hubieras encontrado este maravilloso lugar…-**

**-tienes razón Inu…-dijo Kagome ya más tranquila- pero prométeme que no lo vas a volver a hacer…., como descubriste este lugar?-le preguntó a Inuyasha-**

**-verás…-dijo Inu- yo siempre quise tener un jardín pequeño en mi casa, pero por razones que no alcanzo a comprender mi padre no quería que haga ningún tipo de cambio, así que, en el verano del año pasado le pedí al director Naraku que me dejara hacer un jardín en esta parte de la academia, porque según los registros, estaba desierta… así que le pedía a mi tío que me ayudara a construirlo-dijo Inu- y me llevó casi toda la mitad del verano- **

**-la verdad que quedo espectacular-dijo Kagome- en serio, es muy hermoso todo esto, felicitaciones-**

**-Gracias Kag-dijo Inu-y antes de de la fiesta que vamos a tener esta noche en esta academia, quería mostrártelo…-**

**-en serio?-le pregunta Kagome-**

**-si, en serio- le responde Inu-**

**En eso que él responde, se levanta del asiento y se acerca a Kagome, esta como que ya presiente lo que Inu quiere hacer, y ella sin embargo, se deja abrazar por él, y ese abrazo se convirtió en otro beso, esta vez, ese beso duró mucho mas tiempo que el anterior, eran sensaciones nuevas para los dos, en un instante del beso, Inuyasha la acercó mas a su pecho y el beso tomó aun mas intensidad, se besaban como si ese fuera el ultimo momento de su vida.**

**En un momento sonó la campaña del pasillo y ellos decidieron cortar el beso y volver a clases, porque sino, el profesor Isamu les iba a poner retraso y sabían como se ponía ese profesor con respecto al retraso…**

**En eso que van corriendo Inu le pregunta a kagome.**

**-Tienes pareja para ir al baile?-le pregunta-**

**-no, todavía no-le responde Kagome- por?-**

**-te pregunto porque yo aun no tengo…y…-dijo Inu nervioso- y… quiero hacerte una pregunta-dijo todavía nervioso-**

**-si, dime…-dijo Kagome-**

**-Me harías el gran honor de ir al baile conmigo…?-le preguntó Inu a Kagome-**

**-si…!-respondió ella- si quiero ir al baile contigo-**

**Despues de que ella le respondió, se abrazan y ella le dice.**

**-Bueno Inu, volvamos a clases….-**

**-Ok Kag, vamos-dijo Inuyasha-**

**Llegan al salón justo antes de que el profesor Isamu llegara, ellos se sentaron en su grupo y Miroku, Sango y Shippou, los empezaron a bombardear con preguntas…**

**-En donde estaban-le preguntaron a coro Miroku, Sango y Shippou-**

**-Bueno bueno chicos no se enojen- dijo Inuyasha-**

**-Si, tengan compasión de nosotros-dijo a su vez Kagome- tardamos porque teníamos que arreglar cosas entre nosotros…-terminó-**

**-Además-dijo Inu-no tienen porque molestarse, solo tardamos un rato, largo, pero un rato….-dijo comprensivo-**

**-Bueno-dijo Miroku- no es que estábamos enojados, mas que enojados estábamos preocupados, creímos que no iban a volver más…-**

**-Si, es cierto chicos- se sumó Sango a la conversación- **

**-Si, Sango y Miroku tienen razón, yo tambien pensaba que no iban a volver más- se sumó Shippou-**

**-Bueno, ya no hay nada que temer, ya estamos de nuevo aquí con ustedes- dijo Inu-**

**Despues de que lo que podría decirse que fue una pequeña discusión, el profesor volvió y les dijo esto:**

**-Chicos, como el baile de primavera esta cerca, todos los profesores acordamos que vamos a dejar los exámenes previos de todas las materias que se dictan en esta escuela-dijo Isamu-pero no festejen demasiado, esta semana no, la otra van a tener examen de historia y naturales, así que prepárense, pueden retirarse-termino el profesor al fin- (lisa:- Pido disculpas al profesor Isamu por lo que voy a decir, pero si yo tuviera un profesor que hablara tanto (gracias a kamisama que no lo tengo), ya me hubiera dormido hace bastante rato, creo que como estudiante de secundaria que soy, entiendo a los chicos, el porque estaban aburridos… bueno continuemos con la historia…. **

**x-D)-**

**Todos los chicos de la academia Mihoshi, se pusieron muy contentos por lo que el profesor Isamu les comunico a cada curso… ESTABAN MÁS QUE CONTENTOS… ESTABAN FELICES!**

**El grupo de Inuyasha, fue el único de toda la escuela que se tomó las cosas con más calma, los demás estaban que saltaban en un pie, por así decirlo, de la alegría que tenían.**

**Los únicos que se empezaron a preparar para los exámenes fueron ellos, los demás pensaban: -"porque se están preparando para esos tontos exámenes, si son en la otra semana"- o –"son unos tontos, podrían ver que personajes serán para el baile"- y otras palabras que por respeto a la historia no se verán, la cosa es, que sus compañeros no sabían que ellos habían preparado toda su ropa para ese día tan esperado, y tambien que los demás no se habían empezado a preparar como ellos, sus compañeros de curso no sabían que el gran error que estaban cometiendo, porque ellos no tendrían el tiempo para estudiar como ellos-(lisa: yo haría lo mismo que Inuyasha y los demás, yo no estaría paveando como hacen los demás… que harían ustedes, mis queridos lectores?)-**

**El día del baile de primavera llegó, y todos estaban mas que emocionados, en el grupo de Inuyasha, los chicos ya se habían dicho que personajes iban a ser, pero no que ropa iban a llevar…**

**Ese día, tuvieron clases normalmente, y se les comunico a cada curso a que hora iba a ser el baile de primavera, iba a ser a las 7:00 pm, y todos querían que ya faltara solo unas cuantas horas…-(lisa: - yo tambien estaría impaciente… XD)-**

**Las clases, como dijimos antes, fueron como siempre, antes de que salieran, el director Naraku dijo unas palabras:**

**-Como ya saben, hoy a las 7:00 de la tarde, va a ser el baile de primavera de la academia Mihoshi. Me han comentado que todos ustedes están emocionados y expectantes por ese acontecimiento, espero que lo disfruten!, Pueden retirarse a sus casas, nos vemos a las 7:00-dijo el director-**

**Como ya se había hecho costumbre, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha y Kagome, iban hacia sus casas conversando sobre sus expectativas para esa noche…**

**-espero que este baile sea genial- dijo Miroku emocionado-**

**-Si, tienes razón Miroku- dijeron Kagome, Inuyasha, y Sango- esta noche será espectacular, ya lo verás- **

**Sango y Miroku se despidieron e Inu con Kagome siguieron a la casa de ella, mientras llegan a la casa de esta, Inu le hace una pregunta:**

**-Kag, quieres que te pase a buscar hoy para ir al baile?-le dice-**

**-Si… porque no?-le responde Kagome- pero debes prometerme de que no me dejaras plantada-**

**-No te preocupes Kag-dijo Inuyasha- voy a venir a buscarte….-**

¡Hola a todos/as! Se que este capitulo se me hizo bastante largo, pero este va a ser el único porque los próximos van a ser cortitos, no se preocupen… Ahora si mina, a contestar sus reviews!

kago-chan121: Primero que nada bienvenida al fic! Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que te guste este… nos leemos chica…. XD!

drako61: Mi fiel lectora como estas? Espero que bien, gracias por tu review, fue muy alentador, me alegra saber que te gusto este capitulo… nos vemos!

Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo que se a llamar "Jaleo parte 2" jejeje por el titulo, ya creo que se imaginaran de que se trata el cap.… lo dejo a su criterio… nos vemos la próxima!


	6. Jaleo parte 2

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! En este capitulo habrá muchas emociones, risas, pero habrá mucho romanticismo por parte de sus personajes…. En este capitulo se formara una pareja muy principal…. No les voy a adelantar cual… eso se verá conforme vayan leyendo… nos vemos en el final del mismo!

**Capitulo 6:"jaleo parte 2"**

_** Día del baile (3:00 pm) (casa de Inuyasha)**_

…

**Inuyasha se encontraba ya en su casa, preparando la ropa para esa noche tan esperada por todos los estudiantes…. Y mas por él, porque ese día le iba a hacer a Kagome una pregunta muy importante para él….**

**-"como se vestirá Kagome?"-pensaba-"porque estoy pensando en estas cosas"-se regañaba colorado como un tomate-"no tengo que pensar en ello"-**

**-Como haré para no involucrarme contigo Kagome Higurashi?-se preguntó a si mismo-**

**-Vaya vaya- dijo sayaka su madre- ya sabia que tramabas algo hijo-dijo con una sonrisa-**

**-Como te diste cuenta mama?- le preguntó Inu-**

**-Se nota desde el espacio hijo-dijo su madre- dime…que es lo que sientes por ella?-le preguntó-**

**Inuyasha la miro confundido, pero le iba a decir porque ya tenía que sacárselo de adentro, sino sentía que iba a explotar….**

**-Mama… yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero no sé si ella siente lo mismo que yo…-dijo Inuyasha-**

**-Se han acercado o algo por el estilo?-le preguntó su madre-**

**-Mama!-dijo avergonzado Inuyasha-la realidad es que nos besamos un par de veces…- dijo recordándolo-**

**-y ella correspondió o no al beso?-le volvió a preguntar -**

**-mama, porque me preguntas todo esto?-le preguntó Inuyasha rojo hasta el pelo-**

**-Acaso una madre no le puede preguntar eso a su hijo?-dijo su madre- Inu, yo sé lo que siente, pasé por eso, y te entiendo-dijo tranquilizándolo – ven Sientate- dijo señalándole su cama-te voy a contar como nos conocimos tu padre y yo…-**

**-Ok, te escucho mama-dijo Inuyasha-**

**-Yo era una estudiante de intercambio, que venia desde Tokio- empezó a relatar su madre- mis padres no querían que yo me fuera de la ciudad para estudiar, pero me mandaban las autoridades del colegio y no pudieron hacer nada para impedirlo, en eso que me despido, mi madre me regala ese collar que tienes en el cuello… bueno, llego a Osaka y me alquilo un departamento, y empiezo a estudiar en la secundaria Mihoshi…-dice su madre-**

**-Espera un momento….la interrumpe Inu- tú estudiaste en la misma academia que yo?-le preguntó-**

**-Si-le responde su madre- entre en el primer año, y veo un chico con cabello oscuro, muy apuesto, tenia una mirada ambarina que me volvía loca, y ese día fue el primer momento que hable con tu padre, y los dos lo supimos… fue amor a primera vista…-**

**-Cómo lo tomaron tus padres?-le preguntó Inu-**

**-Bueno, no voy a decirte que se lo tomaron con los brazos abiertos…la verdad es que no les cayo nada bien que su "princesita" tuviera novio…-dijo su madre con una sonrisa-**

**-Y como hicieron tú y papá para superar las adversidades y seguir juntos?-le preguntó Inu interesado en la historia- **

**-tuvimos que enfrentarnos muchas veces, hasta una vez tuvimos que escaparnos…-decía esto sonriendo por el recuerdo-**

**-Ahhh, eso no me lo esperaba-dijo Inu codeándole las costillas suavemente-**

**-Bueno que querías?-dijo su madre- teníamos nuestras cosillas jejeje….-**

**-Si pudiéramos ahorrarnos los detalles…-dijo Inu con los ojos en blanco-**

**-bueno bueno-dijo su madre- la cosa es que yo te conté esto para que sepas que nosotros tus padres pasamos por esto-dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro- te cuento esto no para que te desanimes, sino para que luches por este amor que sientes por ella…-terminó su madre-**

**-Tú tienes que saber que tus padres siempre estarán contigo… siempre- dijo su padre entrando en la habitación de Inu-**

**-Inutaisho- dijo sorprendida Sayaka- hace cuento que estas escuchando nuestra conversación en el lumbral de esa puerta?- le preguntó su esposa-**

**-Desde que le empezaste a contar a nuestro hijo la historia de cómo nos conocimos- dijo Inutaisho- y esa ropa Inu?-le preguntó a su hijo-**

**-eh, esto?-dijo Inuyasha-es la ropa que a voy a llevar esta noche, resulta que hay un baile en la escuela y el tema para la ropa va a ser el anime y a nuestro curso le tocó el anime Macross Frontier- explicaba Inu-**

**-Yo vi esa serie- dijo Inutaisho-es muy buena, que personaje vas a ser?- le preguntó-**

**-Por como estoy vertido-dijo Inu-voy a ser Alto Saotome-**

**-La ropa esta bien hijo-dijo Inutaisho- pero te falta una cosa importante-explicó- él tiene el pelo atado y tú no-**

**La cosa es, que Inutaisho le ayudó a atarse el pelo a Inu y mientras lo hacía le preguntó:**

**-A que hora es el baile hijo?-le pregunta-**

**-A las 7:00. Por?-le respondió Inuyasha- **

**-Lo digo porque ya son las 6:57- dijo su padre- apúrate-**

**-AHHH!-gritó Inuyasha- Tengo que ir a buscar a Kagome, prometí que iba a pasar a buscarla para ir al baile juntos…-dijo Inuyasha-**

**Bajó corriendo las escaleras y dijo:**

**-Adiós a todos-grito Inu-**

**En eso que Inuyasha va caminando hacia la casa de Kagome, recibe una llamada de ella…**

**-Hola Inu-dijo Kag del otro lado de la línea-en donde estas?-le preguntó-**

**-Estoy aquí cerca de tu casa-le dijo Inu-sal afuera para que pueda verte-dice-**

**En eso que llega a su casa, ve a una Kagome vestida con un short blanco corto, medias de red en una pierna, y camiseta mangas largas corta… -(lisa: esa es la ropa de Sheryl Nome… jeje)- **

**-"wow!"-pensó Inuyasha- "estas deslumbrante Kagome"-**

**Con este pensamiento Inuyasha se sonrojó y kagome noto esto…**

**-que pasa Inu?-le preguntó- **

**-Ah?-dijo un Inuyasha colorado hasta el pelo- no, nada- dijo para salir en el apuro en el que estaba metido –**

**Al principio, Kagome no le creyó, pero al final cedió y dijo:**

**-Bueno ya san casi las 7:00, vamos?-le preguntó a Inuyasha tomándolo del brazo-**

**-Bueno, vamos-le dijo Inu-"de la que me salvé"-pensó aliviado-**

**En el camino hacia la academia, se encontraron con Miroku y Sango que venían de la mano.**

**-Oigan ustedes allí- dijeron juntos Kagome y Inu-**

**En principio, Sango y Miroku miraron para todos lados, buscando quienes los habían llamado… en un momento, Sango se gira hacia atrás y ve a Inuyasha y Kagome caminar hacia ellos…**

**-Hola chicos, como están?-les preguntó Miroku- listos para ir al baile?-dice-**

**-Si-dicen Sango Kagome y Inuyasha a coro-**

**-Wau! Kagome estas increíble- dice Sango a una sonrojada Kagome-**

**-Gracias, y tú no te quedas atrás- le respondió Kagome a Sango-**

**-Chicas adelántense-dijo Miroku-Inu y yo tenemos que hablar cosas de hombres-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Inuyasha-**

**Las chicas primero no estaban muy convencidas, pero después de un rato decidieron darles a "sus hombres" su espacio.**

**Mientras Sango y Kagome iban adelante, Miroku e Inu iban atrás hablando…**

**-Que vas a hacer?-le preguntó a Inuyasha un Miroku picarón-**

**-Con respecto a que?-le preguntó a su vez Inu-**

**-Con respecto a lo que sientes por ella-le dijo señalándola a Kagome-**

**-Mira-dijo Inuyasha-esto no se lo tienes que comentar a nadie, porque sino aunque seas mi mejo amigo, te mataré…-le dijo seriamente mirándolo-**

**-Ok-dijo Miroku asustado, porque sabia que cuando Inuyasha prometía una cosa de esas, lo hacia en serio-**

**-Esta bien, te lo diré-dijo Inu-Hoy voy a preguntarle a Kagome si quiere salir conmigo-**

**-YES!-exclamo Miroku-(lisa: Menos mal que las chicas estaban lejos ¬.¬…. bueno continuemos)- **

**-Cuando se lo preguntarás?- le preguntó Miroku-**

**-Será en medio del baile, por?-le preguntó Inu-**

**-no por nada-respondió Miroku-**

_**Baile de primavera (7:00 pm)**_

…

**Los chicos ya habían al salón y se encontraron con muchos animes conocidos: Naruto, Full Metal Alquimist, Kissxsis, Strawerry Panic!, Mayinzer z, Mayinkaiser, entre otros…**

**Después de que todos los estudiantes se encontraron en el salón, entró el director Naraku vestido como el capitán Henry Global-(lisa: para los lectores que no saben quien es este personaje es de Robotech)- y les dijo:**

**-Hola a todos!-saludó el director- espero que en este día la pasen, y quería desearles a todos FELIZ FIETA DE PRIMEVERA!- terminó el director-**

**Luego del discurso del director, todos los estudiantes lo aplaudieron muy contentos.**

**-hola director!-dijeron a coro Inuyasha y Miroku- como esta?-le preguntaron-**

**-bien-dijo Naraku-veo que a ustedes eligieron los personajes principales…, no se los dije antes, pero las personas que elegían esos personajes tenían que cantar una canción de la serie….-dijo refriéndose a Macross Frontier-**

**Los chicos lo miraron con un tic en la ceja.**

**-Director-dijo Kagome-no nos dijo eso….-**

**-Lo sé-dijo Naraku- lo siento, nos vemos!-dijo yéndose –**

**El director se fue, y ellos se quedaron pensando que iban a hacer, que canción iban a tocar…**

**-Chicos-dijo Sango-nosotros estamos en una academia que en la cual enseñan música no es así?-preguntó en general- bueno, el otro día estábamos escuchando algunos temas de la serie, y elegimos con Kagome este… se llama "**_**Lion"**_**, y la cantan Sheryl y Ranka en la ultima pelea contra los vajra….-**

**-Entonces, escúchenme todos ustedes-ahora empezó a habla Kagome- como ya dijo Sango, nosotras elegimos la canción, así que nosotras cantaremos- dijo- Sango-dijo Kagome-tú harás de Ranka lee y yo haré de Sheryl Nome, chicos- les habló ahora los muchachos- Inu, vas a tocar el bajo eléctrico y vas a estar atrás mío, y tú Miroku, vas a tocar la guitarra eléctrica y vas a estar atrás de Sango, Shippou…-dijo Kagome-donde esta Shippou?-preguntó al aire-**

**-Yo lo vi en la barra de bocadillos- dijo un compañero de ellos- **

**-Gracias James-dijo Kagome-**

**-De nada para servirte Kag-dijo James guiñándole el ojo a Kagome, con lo cual Inuyasha se puso celoso –(lisa: ay! Inu, no seas celoso…. Bueno continuemos )-**

**-Alguien quiere ir a buscar a Shippou?-preguntó Kagome-porque si voy yo le daré una paliza-**

**-Nosotros vamos!-dijo Sango arrastrando con ella a Miroku-**

**-Gracias!-dijo Kagome-díganle por favor que él va a estar en la batería no se olviden please!- **

**-ok-dijo Sango-**

**-Por que me arrastras así?-le preguntó Miroku a Sango-**

**-No quiero que arruines el momento de esos dos!-dijo Sango-**

**-Bueno-dijo Miroku-si tú lo dices…-**

**Mientras Sango y Miroku fueron a buscar a Shippou, Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron en la pista, de pronto, se escucha una voz por el altoparlante….**

**-Estamos a mitad del baile de primavera, así que pondremos una canción romántica, entonces…. Parejas tomen a sus enamorados y salgan a la pista!- dijo la voz, que parecía la voz del director, aunque ninguno le hizo caso….-**

**-"Es tiempo ya"-pensó Inu- Kagome me considerarías el grandísimo favor de bailar esta canción conmigo?-le preguntó Inu-(lisa: -con los ojos cerrados y los pulgares cruzados- por favor Kag di que si….-)**

**-si-dijo Kagome- quiero bailar contigo-**

**En un momento pusieron el tema y era "**_**amor real"**_** de sin banderas…**

"_**un día mas se llena de color **_

_**Y tu vendrás llenándolo de amor**_

_**Ya no me preocupo al caminar **_

_**Porque tu estas aquí**_

_**Y pierdo todo el miedo que me da**_

_**Porque tu crees en mi"**_

**Sin darse cuenta, Inuyasha y Kagome estaban abrazados, bailando y a la vez cantando, la canción seguía….**

"_**tu me enseñaste a disfrutar **_

_**Mi vida mucho mas **_

_**Dejando el sufrimiento atrás"**_

**Esta parte de la canción, le dio a Inuyasha una idea: él pensaba decirle todo a Kagome, o mintiéndole, sino diciéndoselo desde su corazón…. **

**-Kagome- quiero decirte que yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti desde que te vi….-dijo Inu-**

**-Inu….-dijo sonrojada Kagome-me lo dices de verdad?-le preguntó-**

**-si muy de verdad Kag- dijo Inu- durante todo este tiempo quise decírtelo, pero no hallaba el valor…. Pero después de mucho pensar decidí que ya era hora de decirte lo que este corazón siente por ti-dijo esto poniendo una mano de Kagome en su corazón…-(lisa: que romántico….. me encanta esta parte! KAWAIIIII!)- aquí viene una pregunta muy importante para mi…. Q….quieres ser mi novia Kagome Higurashi?-le preguntó con voz tímida-**

**-SIIII! SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA INUYASHA TAISHIO!-dijo Kagome emocionada-desde siempre quise ser tu novia….-dijo Kagome ahora con lagrimas en los ojos-**

**Despues de que se declararon su amor, Inu y Kag se besaron… y ese fue el momento más feliz de sus vidas, porque estaban unidos… al fin como siempre quisieron…. Estaba terminando la canción y ellos seguían bailando, sumergidos en su mundo… era su historia de dos… nadie los podría separar nunca o eso pensaban en ese momento.**

**Cuando terminó la canción, el director subió y dijo:**

**-como pude observar, había muchas parejas enamoradas-dijo esto mirando como se besaban Inuyasha y Kagome – bueno llegó la hora del espectáculo de esta noche- un grupo del primer año va a tocar una canción de la serie Macross Frontier-dijo viendo que los chicos (Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Miroku y Inuyasha) tomaban sus lugares. **

**-Chicos-dijo Kagome- esta es la primera de muchas veces que vamos a estar aquí arriba, así que toquemos con todo nuestro corazón-**

**-Oigan…-dijo el director- como se llama la banda?-preguntó-**

**-Nos llamamos…-dijo Inu- nos llamamos Nyan Nyan!-**

**-YEA!-dijeron Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Miroku a la vez-**

**Entonces Kagome les habla a todos:**

**-Hola…. Nosotros somos Nyan Nyan!, y vamos a tocar una canción de la serie Macross Frontier como ya ha dicho el profesor… -suspiró- esta canción se llama "**_**Lion" **_**espero que les guste….-**

**En ese momento la melodía comenzó y Miroku empezó a tocar la guitarra, seguido de Inu en el bajo y Shippou en la batería como acompañamiento…**

**Empezó a cantar Kagome:**

"_**En el universo las estrellas girando están **_

_**Mariposas que libres danzaran en un lejano bosque"**_

**La siguió Sango:**

"_**Lo que tu proteges es **_

_**Una puerta a la falsedad**_

_**Vergonzosa historia sin final"**_

**En este punto empezaron a cantar las dos juntas:**

"_**aquel león que los silvestres calmaran"**_

**El estribillo lo cantó Kagome sola**

"_**Yo quiero sobrevivir solo quiero vivir **_

_**Aferrada a esta vida estoy**_

_**Fui guiada por constelaciones **_

_**Y al fin te conocí"**_

**Mientras que cantaba esta parte de la canción, Kagome pensaba en lo que recién les había pasado a Inu y ella: -" nunca nos van a poder separar Inu, te lo aseguro"-**

**Y despues la siguió Sango:**

"_**yo quiero sobrevivir **_

_**Pues aun perdida estoy **_

_**Lentamente marchitándome"**_

**Esta parte, la cantaron las dos juntas:**

"_**buscare mi verdadero ser **_

_**Sin descansar **_

_**Prometo no me rendiré"**_

**A todos los estudiantes les empezó a gustar la canción y empezar a aplaudir…**

**Empezaron la segunda parte de la canción, ahora empezaba Sango:**

"_**dime si el viento soplara **_

_**Desde el este otra vez**_

_**La presión que destruye sin final **_

_**Y ataca este planeta"**_

**La siguió Kagome:**

"_**el maltrato injuriaba **_

_**Provocando en mí pecho dolor**_

_**Una historia que a la distancia ves"**_

**Esta parte, la cantaron las dos juntas:**

"_**y sanará tus huesos en profundidad"**_

**Y cantaron el estribillo y la Última parte de la canción… cuando terminaron todos los presentes los aplaudieron muy fuerte….**

**-Gracias a todos!-dijeron Inu y Kagome-**

**Terminó el baile de primavera y todos volvieron a sus casas… como era de esperarse, Miroku, Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha, volvieron a sus casas….**

**-bueno chicos-dijo Kagome-nos vemos el lunes-dijo-**

**-Adiós chicos! Suerte!-dijeron a la vez Sango y Miroku-**

**Ellos( Inu y Kag) siguieron su camino hacia la casa de ella…**

**-Gracias por todo Inu-dijo Kagome- te voy a extrañar mucho el fin de semana-dijo haciendo un pucherito-**

**-yo tambien mi amor-dijo riendo Inu-esta espera va a ser insoportable para mi tambien, no te creas que vas a sufrir tú sola….-**

**-ok-dijo Kag-si tú lo dices….-**

**-Hasta el lunes mi amor-dijo Inuyasha- **

**-Hasta ese día-dijo Kagome- te amo- **

**-Yo tambien te amo mucho- dijo Inu-**

**Se despidieron con un beso, Kagome entró en su casa e Inu siguió el camino hasta su casa… cuando estaba entrando en su habitación, recibe un mensaje de Kagome:**

_**-"que descanses bien, mi amor… Te amo 3!"-**_

**-lo haré, no te preocupes-dijo Inu-**

…

Hola a todos! Como están? Espero que bien, gomenasai…. Este capitulo me llevo mucho tiempo… espero que a ustedes mis queridos lectores, me disculpen por esta tardanza… pero les quiero contar que esta semana, tuve un percance con mi familia… por eso quiero decirles mina-san que estaré subiendo capítulos de a dos x semana… así los compenso por esta falta….

Respuestas a sus reviews:

Drako61: hola chica! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo…. Y por lo que dices de Kag e Inu, lo cierto es que cuando se besaron por primera vez, no se hicieron novios, se ponen de novios en este capitulo… QUE KAWAIIII!:… JEJE espero que este capitulo te guste….

Bueno, ya he contestado los reviews por el capitulo anterior, nos vemos en la próxima…!


	7. La dificil tarea de decir la verdad

Hola gente linda! Aquí estoy trayéndoles otro capitulo de esta historia….

**Capitulo 7: "la difícil tarea de decir la verdad parte 1"**

**Un día despues de lo que pasó con respecto a Inu y Kagome, ellos debían decidir si decirles a sus padres lo que sentían o no…. La verdad era una difícil decisión, y contando los acontecimientos que habían sucedido…. No sabían que hacer….**

**Pero, por gracia divina, se le podría decir, se le acomodaron las cosas a los dos…. **

**El lunes regresaron los estudiantes a la academia como todos los días, pero con la única diferencia de que todos los estudiantes aun seguían hablando de lo que había pasado el viernes en el baile de primavera….**

**-No sabes lo que fue-decía un compañero de ellos- fue espectacular te lo perdiste Jacob –**

**-Bueno-decía Jacob-no pude ir porque tuve unos problemas con mi familia….-**

**-Ten paciencia Jake- decía su compañero de banco-todo va a estar bien-**

…

**En otro lado del salón de clases de ellos, se podía apreciar como las chicas cuchicheaban sobre lo que había sucedido con Inu y Kagome, porque casi todo su curso los había visto….**

**-Ese Inuyasha Taishio tiene suerte de tener una chica como Kagome-decía una chica- espero que sea considerado, no como la otra chica que estuvo con él de novia unos meses y despues lo engaño con otro…-**

**-pero Flavia- decía otra chica-no debes estar celosa, porque tu tienes alguien que esta atrás tuyo no te quejes-dijo la chica-**

**-ay Natacha-dijo Flavia- no digas esas cosas….-**

…**.**

**Con respecto al grupo de Inuyasha, los chicos casi no comentaban nada de lo que sucedió, aunque Miroku y Sango ya sabían lo de Inu y Kagome…. El único que no sabía era Shippou….- (lisa: AYY Shippou, de no ser que estabas en la barra de bocadillos hubieras visto que Inu y Kag se pusieron de novios….-Shippou:- y que querías lisa, estaba hambriento, no había comido en un semana….-_-.- lisa: bueno… continuemos porque sino le voy a dar una paliza a Shippou…- Shippou:-yo porque?-le preguntó- lisa: -( se va atrás de Shippou con colmillo de acero en la mano….)- **

**Como no sabia nada de lo que ocurrió, Shippou decidió preguntarles:**

**-Que pasó ayer mientras yo estaba comiendo?-le preguntó a Inuyasha-**

**-Bueno…-empezó Inuyasha- lo que pasó ayer fue que….-dijo Inuyasha mirando a Kagome preguntándole con la mirada…"le digo o no?", y Kagome asintió dándole a entender que estaba bien que se lo diga…-lo que pasó es que con Kagome nos pusimos de novios Shippou…-**

**Shippou que estaba tomando un refresco, escupió todo cuando le contaron….**

**-Q…que?-preguntó- lo dicen en serio?- les preguntó- **

**-Si… en serio Shippou-dijo ahora Kagome mirando como su mano estaba entrelazada con la de Inuyasha- soy la novia de Inuyasha Taishio….-dijo felizmente-**

**-Debió ser hermoso ese momento, o no Kagome?-le preguntó Sango Intrigada- **

**-Si, fue el momento más hermoso de mi vida-dijo Kagome mirando a Inu y sonriéndole- **

**-Oye tío-dijo Miroku a Inuyasha- Kagome es casi como una hermana para mí, así que me la cuidas, porque sino me vas a conocer!-dijo soltando la mano de Sango y poniendo las manos en la mesa como retándolo a un duelo de palabras-**

**-Bueno, la cuidaré- le respondió Inuyasha y tú me cuidas a Sango porque sino vas a conocer el mal genio Taishio…-dijo a Miroku aceptando el reto- nunca te sobrepases con ella-dijo como adivinando sus pensamientos- yo sé lo que estas pensando en este momento…. asique nunca lo hagas-**

**-Chicos-dijeron Kagome y Sango a la vez- no se peleen, no queremos que ustedes terminen heridos-dijeron asustadas separándolos-**

**-quédate tranquila Kagome-dijo Inuyasha, porque ella era consiente de lo que pasaba cuando él se enojaba… lo había presenciado…. Y no quería que eso volviera a pasar….-**

**-Me tranquilizaré si tú no peleas-dijo Kagome siendo abrazada por él-oye…-dijo más tranquila- que vamos a hacer con respecto a nuestros padres?-le preguntó-**

**-Mira-dijo Inuyasha-tú quédate tranquila, porque mis padres nos apoyan…-dijo recordando lo que le habían dicho sus padres-todo estará bien, no te preocupes, ten confianza en lo que estoy diciendo…-dujo Inuyasha agarrándola de los hombros-**

**-Yo confió en ti Inu- dijo Kagome- es que no sé como se lo tomaran mis padres, compréndeme-**

**-Si yo te comprendo- dijo Inuyasha- se lo tomaran bien-dijo tranquilizándola- no se lo tomaran con los brazos abiertos pero se lo tomarán bien…-**

**-Si-dijo Kagome- tú no los conoces, a mi madre puede que le caigas bien… pero a mi abuelo y a mi hermano Sokka puede que no…-**

**-Si no se lo toman bien, yo hablo con tu abuelo y tu hermano- dijo Inu-**

**-Espero que no nos odien por esto….-dijo suspirando Kagome y bajando la mirada-**

**-Kagome mírame-dijo Inuyasha agarrándole la cara con ambas manos-no tienes nada que temer, a mi las do no te va a pasar nada….-**

**Diciéndole esto la beso como consolándola….**

**-Kagome- dijo Sango- Inu tiene razón, no tienes porque temer…, tranquilízate- **

**-Está bien chicos me tranquilizaré- dijo Kagome-Gracias por su apoyo en estos difíciles momentos….-**

**Luego de esta conversación, vino el profesor Isamu y les dijo:**

**-Chicos, como recordaran-empezó el profesor- yo les dije que iban a tener examen después del baile de primavera…-**

**Todos los chicos en este punto se agarraron la cabeza, casi literalmente hablando, porque no habían estudiado, el grupo de Inuyasha se alivio, porque ellos le habían preguntado al profesor los temas con anticipación…..-(lisa: fiu! Menos mal que se prepararon antes…!)- **

**-Mañana tendrán el primer examen, así que prepárense- dijo el profesor- si pueden, igualmente yo les voy a dar un par de ejercicios para que practiquen….-**

**El profesor dictó los temas a evaluar y después les dijo:**

**-Espero que todos ustedes hayan entendido que esta prueba es para saber que calificación van a tener en el semestre…-**

**Las clases siguieron como siempre, pero esta vez el profesor les dio algunos ejercicios de practica, a casi todos los chicos les costo al principio, digo a casi todos porque los únicos que entendieron todos los ejercicios fueron Inu y los demás….**

**Luego de que terminaron las clases de ese día, Sango y Miroku salieron más temprano que Inu y Kagome…**

**-Oye Sango-dijo Miroku-porqué no esperamos a Inuyasha y a Kagome?-le preguntó-**

**-Mira amor-dijo Sango- ellos ahora con esto de su noviazgo tienen muchas dudas de lo que los padres de ella dirán… así que, debemos dejarlos que arregle esto solos….- dijo- recuerda lo que tuvimos que pasar nosotros para que nuestros padres aceptaran nuestro noviazgo…-**

**-Si tienes razón-dijo Miroku recordando las idas y vueltas, las peleas y las discusiones que tuvieron que tener con sus padres hasta que lo aceptaron- hay que darles tiempo….-dijo razonándolo-**

**En lo que respecta a Inu y Kagome, decidieron ir a decirles a los padres de Inuyasha primero… Una vez en la casa de Inu, Kagome le preguntó:**

**-Amor, estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?-le preguntó nerviosa-**

**-Si, estoy completamente seguro-dijo Inuyasha haciéndola pasar a su casa- **

**-Hola a todos-dijo Inu ya adentro- ya llegué… y traje a alguien para que conozcan…-**

**En cuanto él dijo eso, vinieron sus padres y su hermano.**

**-Hola-dijo la madre de Kagome-Tú debes ser Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha nos ha hablado de ti-**

**-Si- dijo Kagome-gusto en conocerla señora Taishio- dijo Kagome en forma de saludo-**

**-No me digas señora Taishio, me hace sentir vieja-Dijo la madre de Inuyasha riendo- dime sayaka-**

**-Bueno es un placer sayaka-sama-dijo Kagome-**

**-Es un honor tenerte en nuestra casa-dijo Inutaisho- **

**-Para mi es un placer conocerlo señor Inutaisho-dijo Kagome- conozco todas sus obras Kabuki, mi familia es fan de sus obras….-**

**-Gracias Kagome-dijo Inutaisho- me alegra que a tu familia le guste…-**

**-Sheshoumaru, esta es Kagome…. Ella es mi novia- dijo Inuyasha nervioso-**

**-En serio hermanito?-le preguntó Sheshoumaru clavándole la mirada- bien, pues espero que la cuides….-**

**-En serio hijo?-le preguntaron sus padres a la vez- **

**-Si-dijo Inuyasha agarrándole la mano a Kagome- somos novios desde el viernes pasado…-**

**-Que bueno hijo-dijo su madre- no quiero preguntarles como fue porque ya me doy una idea….-dijo codeándole las costillas a su marido- **

**-Bueno gracias-dijo Kagome- así que ya puedo llamarle suegra… jejeje- **

**-Si- dijo sayaka riendo- así parece-**

**-Bueno ya basta de charla-dijo Inutaisho- cuéntanos un poco sobre ti Kagome-dijo llevándolos a un sofá que había en la sala de estar-**

**-bueno…-empezó Kagome-como verán yo siempre he sido de una familia humilde y al conocer a Inuyasha, me enseño que se puede amar mas allá de las fronteras…-dijo mirando amorosamente a Inuyasha-**

**En un momento, se empezó a sentir un olor como a quemado…**

**-UPPS-dijo Sayaka- me entretuve aquí charlando y me olvidé de que tenia carne asándose en el horno-dijo- en seguida vuelvo…-dijo esto corriendo a la cocina y su marido la siguió-**

**-Si están haciendo esto por mí-dijo Kagome-no se preocupen que yo en un rato me iré a mi casa…-**

**-como que no te quedarás?-le preguntó Inu- amor vinimos para que te conozcan mis padres y te tienes que ir?-**

**-Si quieres, me quedo a come…-dijo Kagome- digo… si tus padres quieren- **

**-SI!-dijeron sus padres al mismo tiempo- quédate a cenar y si tambien quieres a dormir…-**

**-"quedarme a dormir?"-se preguntó Kagome- y en que cuarto dormiré si me quedo?-**

**-con Inuyasha- dijo su madre picara para ver que cara ponía- **

**-Bueno…-dijo Kagome- deberé llamar a mi madre avisando que me quedaré en casa de un compañero para practicar para la prueba de mañana…. En seguida regreso-dijo saliendo un momento afuera para hablar sus padres-**

**Luego de llamar a su madre y dejarla tranquila, Kagome regreso adentro…**

**-Y amor que te dijo tu madre?-le preguntó Inu-**

**-dijo que esta bien, pero que regrese mañana temprano…-dijo Kagome-**

**Luego de la maravillosa cena, con los Taishio, Kagome se sintió un poco cansada y les dijo:**

**-Si me disculpan, ya quiero ir a dormir, estoy cansada…- dijo Kagome-**

**-Si quieres puedo llevarte a mi habitación Kagome-dijo Inu-**

**-Gracias amor, te lo agradecería -dijo Kagome-**

**La verdad que durmiendo en la misma habitación, no era seguro que Kagome e Inuyasha durmieran esa noche…..**

¡Tachan, tachan! Que pasará en ese cuarto? Seguramente eso es lo que seguramente piensan ustedes… se los dejo de tarea para pensar…..jejeje

Ahora las respuestas a los reviews:

Drako61: hola me alegra de que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior…. Y en lo que respecta al romanticismo de Inu…. A TODAS NOS GUSTARIA TENER UN NOVIO ASÍ…. yo por suerte ya lo encontré…. Jejejejje espero que te guste este capitulo… nos vemos en la próxima… ahhh, actualiza rápido tus fic porfa estuve leyendo algunos de ellos y me hice adicta… aun no te he mandado ningún review, pero pronto lo haré así que actualiza rápido…. Nos vemos la próxima….!

Gracias a todos los que mandan reviews y a los que no tambien… los quiero a todos! Nos vemos la próxima…! 3 3


End file.
